Un Poco Más
by Delta Elena
Summary: Probaran su valor al visitar la habitacion de un hospital de la cual se habla hace muchos años, sera solo otra leyenda o que habra de cierto en ella. Para el reto Naruhina mes del Terror


**Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Género:** Sobrenatural/Misterio  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 10 de Octubre 2012

**OOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOO**

**Un Poco Más…**

Motto…Motto Ikitai, siempre se escuchaba ese susurro por los pasillos del hospital; Quiero vivir un Poco Más…un poco más.

Era el lamento de una niña por los largos pasillos, se dice que esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo contándose ya como una leyenda urbana.

Una pequeña niña estaba hospitalizada en este mismo hospital, ella tuvo el cuarto 404 por mucho tiempo y siempre solía salir de su habitación para caminar por el pasillo siempre con sus bolsas de sueros tras de ella; haciendo ruido conforme caminaba; y siempre terminando por quedarse mirando por la ventana pero ella nunca mejoro y al final murió en el hospital.

Poco después todo comenzó, siempre a las dos de la mañana cuando las enfermeras hacen sus rondas ellas encuentran en el piso una bolsa de suero; esta tiene la leyenda del cuarto 404, esto sorprende porque ese cuarto siempre esta vacio nadie lo habita desde que la niña murió.

Las enfermeras que encuentran el suero pronto escuchan como la puerta del cuarto se abre, se escucha el ruido del carrito donde cuelgan sus sueros y sus pasos acercarse…y cuando volteas; vez una horrible figura llena de odio y enojo la cual te grita — ¡Devuélvemelo eso es mío!— y es cuando viene por ti.

— ¡Kyaaahhh!—Un rubio saltaba desde su cama hacia la contraria abrazando a la niña que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente

—Cállate Dobe que cobarde eres—El niño de cabellos negros cruzaba sus brazos muy molesto, solo jalo mas su cobija mirando a su amigo esconderse bajo las sabanas de la niña

—Pero Teme es que dio miedo dattebayo, mira a Hina-Chan también le asusto—La niña entreabría sus ojos color perla asintiendo también escondida entre las sabanas.

—Par de cobardes Hmp

—Ya, tranquilos no debí contarles nada—La enfermera no pudo evitar reír por los niños, saldrían dentro de muy poco tan solo una epidemia en la escuela por una gripe sin mayores complicaciones.

— ¿Shizune-Neesan, es cierto esa historia?

—Tranquila Hina-Chan, nada pasara además tienes a dos apuestos caballeros que te protegerían sin duda ¿O no es cierto?—Mirando a los dos niños tan diferentes como el día y la noche

—Si no queda de otra Hmp

—Claro que si no soy ningún cobarde Dattebayo

—Bien así me gusta, les veré después ahora descansen—La enfermera salió dejándoles; Sasuke el niño de cabellos negros mostro de pronto una risa malvada hacia su amigo rubio de nombre Naruto

—Así que, ¿No eres ningún cobarde?

— ¿Qué planeas Teme? tu cara es espantosa

—Cállate y demuéstralo…y deja de abrazar a Hinata la estas asfixiando, ya tiene el rostro demasiado rojo

— ¿En serio?

—No…está bien—haciendo un jugueteo muy nervioso por el abrazo efusivo del rubio bajo su misma cama. —pero…Shizune - Neesan dijo que no existen los fantasmas

—Entonces averígüemelos

— ¿Cómo?

—Si es mentira entonces hoy a las dos de la mañana subiremos al cuarto 404

Los dos niños se miraron entre si no muy convencidos de que aquello era una buena idea, pero su amigo disfrutaba de sus expresiones

—Claro está, si no tienen miedo par de cobardes

— ¡No somos cobardes! Te hare tragar tus palabras Teme, esta noche iremos a ese cuarto y ya veraz

—Naruto-Kun…Sasuke - Kun…no es buena idea

Pero parecía que todo ya estaba decidido, ella le temía a la historia de hecho se asustaba tan solo asomarse de sus sabanas por la noche; pero no quería dejarlos ir solos y si no iba Sasuke estaría molestándola en mucho tiempo.

El día se les hizo eterno unos queriendo que fuera más rápido y otros porque nunca llegara la noche, así que después de su siesta ya entrada la noche comenzaron su peculiar aventura al piso cuatro.

Los pasillos eran largos y oscuros, Sasuke se había negado a tomar la mano de alguno pero Naruto y Hinata lo hacían para darse valor entre sí; no todas las luces estaban encendidas solo lo básico para no molestar a los pacientes.

— Esta muy oscuro…—Hinata se abrazaba del pequeño brazo del rubio que no dejaba de girar su cabeza en todas direcciones.

—Por supuesto, es de noche y es un hospital

—No la molestes…y por qué no tomamos el elevador seria más rápido

—Dobe…quieres que nos descubran no seas flojo, Shizune solo conto la historia para asustarnos y dejáramos de escaparnos de la habitación.

—Tal vez deberían dejar de hacerlo…—Hinata les miro respondiendo a la solución más lógica del problema.

Al llegar hasta el cuarto piso comenzaron a buscar por los números de cuartos, se dieron cuenta de que ahí no había ningún paciente incrementado sus miedos aun más.

—400…401…402…403…404—Miraron el cuarto cerrado a diferencia del resto, los tres se tomaron de las manos el silencio que reinaba era lúgubre pero de ahí sabían que debían abrir la puerta pero el miedo ya lo tenían.

Sasuke empujo la puerta de una patada mostrando que estaba vacía, Naruto dio un brinco atrás y comenzó a rezar una oración budista haciendo que Sasuke le mirara enojado.

— ¡Kyaaahh! Perdónanos espíritu no lo volveremos a hacerlo—Tirado en el piso movía sus manos sin parar de rezar

— ¡Dobe! Vas a delatarnos—pateándolo con fuerza, Hinata estaba petrificada sintiendo como su espíritu se salía de su cuerpo por el miedo que sentía.

—Pero…ella está aquí—Sasuke y Hinata brincaron mirando hacia el pasillo

— ¿Tienes poderes sobrenaturales Dobe?—mirando en todas direcciones muy nervioso.

—Pero esa niña…estuvo aquí desde muy pequeña y después murió—Hinata dijo con un tono triste y lagrimas en sus ojos, los dos niños la miraron y después lo hicieron entre sí.

—Estoy seguro de que ella solo deseaba hacer amigos y jugar —Naruto abrazo a Hinata compartiendo su dolor—Apuesto a que ella solo quería seguir viviendo más tiempo Dattebayo.

—Ahora ustedes son algún tipo de médium y conocer a los fantasmas…Hmp—Cruzo sus brazos enojado mirando hacia otra dirección, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que se había formado. —pero es cierto, esto es un hospital después de todo, hay mucha gente que murió aquí y se ha convertido en fantasma…

Los dos niños abrazados aun le miraron; el silencio en todo el pasillo era demasiado aterrador, Sasuke hacía comentarios que no ayudaban a que eso disminuyera.

—No deberías decir esas cosas…estas asustándome mucho

—Lo dicho son un par de cobardes…será mejor regresar a la habitación antes de que nos descubran—en realidad también estaba asustado pero nunca lo aceptaría.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y le ofreció la suya a Sasuke que se negaba en un principio, pero sintió un escalofrió de pronto y termino por aceptarla.

—Hina-Chan ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama de nuevo?

—Etto…

—Ya mejor cásate con ella cobarde

—No molestes Teme

Su discusión seguía por el pasillo, el crujir de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo con mucha pesadez un frio que recorrió todo el piso haciendo que los niños comenzaran a correr de regreso a su calientita cama, unos ojos brillaban en aquel cuarto con el numero 404.

Un llanto se escucho en aquel pasillo vacio, pero ya no había nadie para escucharlo y mucho menos la voz de aquella niña que solo soltaba un débil lamento.

—**Yo quería vivir más tiempo…**

Dos días después fueron dados de alta desde la calle Sasuke y Naruto se perseguían y Hinata los miraba con una sonrisa, no supieron porque tan solo voltearon hacia el cuarto piso del hospital desde ahí había una niña que les despedía con la mano; por inercia respondieron también con la mano pero fue entonces que recordaron que no había nadie en ese piso; se miraron entre si y comenzaron a correr lo más lejos del hospital.

**OOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOO**

**Muchas gracias por haber pasado a leer… ¿Algún comentario?**


End file.
